Bonney Jewelry
Bonney Jewelry (ボニー・ジュエリー, Bonī Juerī), also known as the "Big Eater" (大喰らい, Ō-Gurai), is the captain of the Bonney Pirates and a South Blue native. She is one of the eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" and later "The Worst Generation". Her bounty is 140,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Reiko Kiuchi (Japanese) Bonney is a slim woman (despite the enormous amount of food she is capable of eating), with long pink hair and purple eyes. She can also appear as a small child due to her Cursed Fruit ability: In this form, she has similar, although obviously more childish, facial features, and is not as tall nor as buxom as in her adult form. Her birthday is September 1st. The Young Past Days Bonney is shown with shoulder-length hair as opposed to her current back-length hair and a rounder face. Her clothes and face are somewhat dirty showing that since childhood she had a huge appetite. Before the Timeskip Her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them (a pattern seen other times in the One Piece world). The hat she wears is a green Furażerka with a light-green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips, and is sometimes seen wearing a brown furred jacket. Her pre-timeskip age is 22 and height is 174cm. (5'8½"). After the Timeskip Bonney is shown wearing a black hat (possibly a sunhat similar to Usopp's, judging by the rim) with a brown furred coat or cloak. She also uses pink lipstick as opposed to red one. Her post-timeskip age is 24. Gallery Personality Bonney is an extremely gluttonous person with very poor table manners. She will, for instance, demand more food even though she has not finished her current meal. She seems to have a particular love of pizza, even eating a slice during her first appearance in the series. While she may have bad manners, she has some common sense. She knows when to fight and when to prevent trouble, particularly in dangerous territories such as the Sabaody Archipelago. When she saw Zolo attempting to attack a World Nobles, she orchestrated a scene where in her "older brother" got "killed" from the Noble's initial shot in order to prevent an Admiral from coming to the island. Bonney also believes in the stereotypical view of what a pirate should be. While she saved Zolo from attacking a World Noble, it was to protect her own skin. She, however, refused to help an innocent man who was shot earlier by the same noble. Her reason for doing this was that the man was a stranger and she was a pirate, and while Zolo was also a stranger to her, he himself is a pirate. Several instances suggest that she has an unforgiving disposition towards those who wrong her: * While she kept Zolo from attacking Saint Charloss, Luffy later attacked him, so an admiral was sent to the island anyway. She has since built a grudge against the Straw Hat crew. She swears that she would wipe the crew out if they met again in the New World for the incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. * She angrily stated that she would track down "that man" and kill him. Given the fact that she encountered Blackbeard so soon after the war, it seems likely that she was speaking of him, as he was the man responsible for Whitebeard's death. * She also appears to have a grudge against the Navy or the World Government as seen when Akainu captured her, saying that she will not ever forgive them. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bonney Pirates **Her crew *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward Family Neutral *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Rivals *Other Supernovas Enemies *Navy **Sakazuki *World Government *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers Bonney, for some unexplained reason, seems to be able to consume large amounts of food without any adverse effects on her body. No matter how much she eats, she is somehow able to metabolize all the food she ate without becoming full or even remotely fat, quite possibly due to her Cursed Fruit powers giving her the metabolism of a child. Bonney has shown little in the way of physical abilities. She was shown to be quite fast however, as she managed to tackle Zolo before he was able to attack Saint Saint Charloss. She and her crew were overpowered and captured by the Blackbeard Pirates, though she did manage to injure Teech D. Marshall by kicking him in the head. Cursed Fruit Bonney exhibits unexplained abilities that appear to come from a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that involves age manipulation. She can alter the ages of herself and others, rapidly aging her intended targets into their senior years or regressing them into small children. Her ability also causes accurately determining her age to be difficult, as she can alter it to her liking. If her power stems from a Cursed Fruit, it is rare in that it does not affect the clothing of those she uses it on, though it is natural as clothes do not change in size even as they age. Bonney apparently wears skimpy clothing and suspenders so that her clothes will fit when she becomes a child, while a group of Navy affected by it became too small for their own clothing once aged down to children. She may need her hands to use her power, as Blackbeard kept her in line simply by chaining her hands to a post, though it is also possible that the chains were lined with Sea-Prism Stone, preventing her from accessing her powers. In the anime, one of these transformations is heard, yet not seen, implying that her powers work through a process, rather than in a flash. She also briefly speaks a line in her adult voice while in child form after saving Zolo from Saint Charloss. History Past Not much is known at this point about her past, but she seems to have some sort of past history with the World Government, though this is unknown and somewhat unclear at the moment. Synopsis Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Major Battles * Bonney Pirates vs. Navy * Bonney Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen) Filler Battles Trivia & References * She is named after the real-life 18th century Irish female pirate Anne Bonny, a noble turned pirate, who operated in the Caribbean. External Links * Anne Bonny - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Bonney is named after. * Anne Bonny - Article about Anne Bonny. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:South Blue Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pirates Category:Bonney Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Worst Generation Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users